Zone: The Future's Last Hope
by Blademastergold
Summary: The future is dead, no reason to continue... So why does he? 'Yusei' failed to save anyone, yet he continues now. He chooses to get up and move forwards with hope in him. Even if he fails, at least he tried! Now is the time to enter the zone known as clear mind, and save this world no matter how impossible it may be!
1. Chapter 1

Zone: Future's Last Hope

Nearly the card was crushed in his hands, anger in his eyes. He couldn't save anyone, why?! Why did it have to turn out like this! Humanity had gotten so greedy even if he became the symbol of hope he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save anyone. This power he held was useless! Yet he didn't crush the card, Shooting Star Dragon, a voice range in his head. "Are you really going to give up that easily?"

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. Who that, why was it mocking him. "I failed the people, I couldn't save this world, Yusei's power couldn't save anyone, that scientist was a fool for bringing me back!"

"Then why were you brought back to life? To just give up on humanity?" The voice grew angry, scolding him, "YOU HAVE THE POWER TO UNITE AND SAVE PEOPLE! IS ONE FAILURE REALLY GOING TO STOP YOU?!" A few moments later the voice calmed down and continued, "Even Yusei failed once, but he did not give up. He continued forward and-"

The voice was cut off as the man yelled out to the sky, "I AM YUSEI, I BECAME HIM! I know I failed, but I had people by my side that gave me hope… In this world I have nothing!" Slamming his left fist into the dirt tears started to come down his face and fall to the ground. "I have nothing…"

"Do you truly? People trusted you, you gave them hope. Now, will you give up their hope for this world?! Will you become what you swore to defeat! Will you fall into despair, or will you get back up and stand above it!" Suddenly a hand was placed on 'Yusei's' shoulder, a warm feeling filled with hope overcame him as he finally stopped crying and looked at the person behind him. "Go and run Yusei, for the road of true evolution will lead to a brighter tomorrow."

Grabbing Shooting Star Dragon 'Yusei' smiled, placing it in his deck he went towards a slightly damaged but duel runner. Finally, he got on it, a look of hope in his eyes now. Finally, he realized there was still a chance, even if it was slim, hope was something that could be obtained, the world could be saved! The man spoke again, "Moment is spinning in a negative direction, Yusei, can you face this opponent that seems unbeatable?! Can you prove that even in the direst of situations the world can be saved!"

Yusei simply smiled at the man. "I've done it before, I can do it again!" Off he went, speeding through the world with hope in his eyes. Nothing was impossible, he just needed someone to help remind him was all. This was it, now was the time to truly enter the zone of Clear Mind!


	2. Chapter 2

Zone: Future's Last Hope

Chapter 2: Synchro Summoning

As his duel runner raced across the destroyed city ideas rushed through 'Yusei's' mind. The first thing he needed to do was limit Synchro summoning, but how would he do that? Duel Monsters never limited anything, so this was a problem. "If I can limit Synchro's to one area in a duel maybe..." Before he could finish his thought, it appeared, a Meklord Emperor. The monsters that doomed the future.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, the world was now gone, and his body entered the world of speed, the world that is known as clear mind! "Accel Synchro, Shooting Star Dragon!" In a flash of light, it appeared, the card that held his hope, Shooting Star Dragon! The Meklord seemed scared as it was easily destroyed. Looking at the Accel Synchro monster Yusei nodded. "This path I walk on will challenge me, but my hope will pull me through!"

* * *

After a few hours, he arrived at his destination. Kaiba Corporation. Entering the building he looked around, "Yeah this place is abandoned alright." Making his way through the building he passed many doors and broken-down hallways. "It has to be here somewhere, I know Kaiba Corporation was given the rights to duel monsters when Maximillion died, so the universal duel monster room has to be in here somewhere." After a while, he had finally found the duel room. It had seemed damaged and dark.

"Moment of truth" 'Yusei' flicked on the light switch and to his surprise, it worked! "This means there is a high chance the computer is still safe... Or at least work..." 'Yusei' walked over to what looked like the computer, it was heavily damaged just like the room he was in, moving the papers on the desk he turned the power button on and thankfully something loaded. "Let's see what Kaiba Corp was planning to do in case something like this happened." Looking through the files 'Yusei' couldn't find much and- oh wait, that doesn't look like a synchro monster.

"Test card number 203946... Crystron Needlefiber? Category, link? What's that?" Checking the data of the card 'Yusei' managed to find out a few interesting things. It seemed that Kaiba corp had wanted to freshen the game up, so they were going to introduce an extra monster zone, sadly that never happened. However, they did get one out of beta and into normal play testing. That was Crystron Needlefiber. He also found out they were planning to set the life point counter to 8,000. "Seems a little extreme, but this card seems useful and looks like it works. Now all I need to do is print it out and maybe I reduce the amount of Synchro Summoning I do." As he attempted to print it out the computer asked something, for Needlefiber to not be stolen the user must duel. 'Yusei' sighed as he activated his duel disk. In a robotic voice, the computer spoke

"Deck Chosen: Blue Eyes. Duel!"

* * *

Life Points:  
'Yusei':4000  
Computer: 4000

"First move is- is- is" The computer started to glitch as it took the first move, summoning White Stone of Legend in defense and ending its turn.

"My move" 'Yusei' drew from his deck and looked at his hand, "Alright to start I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Yusei drew two cards from the deck, fixing his somewhat bad hand. "Now I'll activate the spell card Tuning, I add one Synchron tuner to my hand then send the top card from my deck to the graveyard. Adding a Junk Synchron to his hand Yusei summon, the top card of his deck then went into the grave. Next, he summoned the Junk Synchron and activated its effect bring back the speed warrior he had sent to his grave. "The hate and fire of the world disappear as wind surround us and the world of speed evolves! Synchro Summon, Level five Accel Synchron!" In defense position 'Yusei' had Synchro Summoned right off the bat, going into Accel Synchron.

This was all a part of his plan, next he activated one for one, discarding a battle fader and summoning Tuningware. "Accel Synchron's effect activates, I send one synchron tuner from my deck to the graveyard and I can increase or decrease Accel Synchron's level! I send Turbo Synchron to the grave and decrease Accel Synchron's level!" Now it was time for another Synchro Summon, "Wisdom and care drive us to defeat the hate and evil of the world! Synchro Summon, Level five T.G Hyper Librarian!" This combo was one 'Yusei' commonly used, having found two T.G Hyper Librarian in a destroyed shop he added them to his deck and used them to Accel Synchro Shooting Star Dragon in a duel. Apparently, some famous T.G duelist made them popular.

"Now I attack your White Stone of Legend!" Destroying the card 'Yusei' placed one card face down, having a total of three cards in his hand now he ended his turn while the computer added a Blue Eyes White Dragon to its hand.

"Turn Start!" The computer was finally done glitching out, discarding the blue eyes added two cards to its hand due to trade in. "Summon Blue Eye White Dragon!" Through its activation of Silent Doom, it had summoned a Blue Eyes. Next was summoning a Kaiba man, then by tributing it, the computer summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Fusion Summon! Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Now, this was a thing, the computer had summoned a powerful blue eyes monster and attacked Librarian, 'Yusei' however, saw this coming.

"Trap card open! King's Synchro!" 'Yusei' smiled as the attack was negated and Librarian was banished along with the Accel Synchron in his graveyard. "Throw away the greed and hatred, in the wind a kind and powerful soul will arise! Accel Synchro, Shooting Star Dragon!" In a flash of light Shooting Star Dragon appear, thanks to King Synchro 'Yusei' was able to summon Shooting Star ignoring its Summoning conditions. However, Twin Burst Dragon could still attack one more time. "Shooting Star Dragon's effect activates! When you declare an attack, I can negate that it by banishing Shooting Star Dragon!" With that, the computer had ended its battle phase. Then Shooting Star Dragon had reappeared.

"My turn!" 'Yusei' drew the next card from his deck, smiling as he looked at it. "I activate the spell card, Raigeki!" Thus, the Twin Burst Dragon was destroyed. "Now Shooting Star Dragon's effect activates! I look at the top five cards of my deck and for each tuner, it gets an extra attack!" In total 'Yusei' drew 3 tuners, more than enough to completely defeat the computer. "Go Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!" With only two attacks the computer was defeated, now for the card. Crystron Needlefiber was in his hands.

* * *

"This will help me, but now I have to move on to my next goal..." With that 'Yusei' had walked out Kaiba Corp, Needlefiber now in his deck, he got on the duel runner and drove off. "If I'm going to save the world I can't rely on stuff like king's Synchro... I need it, Stardust Dragon!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This city is..." Looking around as 'Yusei' rode his duel runner through the destroyed city, yet what surprised him was that it wasn't as badly destroyed as most. How? Were people still fighting against the meklords? Hiding? Maybe, but can't jump to conclusions right now, he had to focus right now. "Stardust Dragon… It's treated as a card of legend, one that the other Yusei used along with Shooting Star and Cosmic Blazar Dragon. When he passed it was put in the history of duel monsters museum." Checking the map on his duel runner he saw two things, one, there was a large abundance of weapons being fired, and the duel monster museum was another city over. At the first moment, 'Yusei' knew at he would need as much help as he could when getting to the museum. "I'll see what I can do to help these people…"

 **Meanwhile**

"Eurea! The Meklords are approaching!" A white-haired make ran as he got into position, readying his weapon as the Meklords Emperors approached. "I'm in position, waiting on you!"

"Alright, Arporia! After this, we'll regroup with the others and make another plan to ambush the remaining Emperors." There it was, finally, the Meklords Emperors was in position! "Now Arporia! Fire!"

Arporia fired off his weapon, hitting the Meklord causing it to look towards him. "Your turn!" As the Meklord changed up an attack Eurea fires her rocket launcher landing a direct hit on the Emperor. "Nice! That should do it!" Arporia turned to Eurea smiling as she raised a fist up in victory.

"Don't underestimate us humans!" Laughing in excitement she looked at Arporia with joy, "Now that is done and over with let's-" before she could finish Eurea and Arporia noticed something…

The Meklord was still alive! Next thing they knew it charged up its attack and there was an explosion, but a moment before that someone yelled something "ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

The two fell onto their backs speechless as the Meklord emperor had got its head taken clean off thanks to some sort of dragon. Arporia rushed to Eurea concern in his eyes. "Eurea, Eurea! Are you alright!"

Being helped up by Arporia she looked at the floor than the wall, "The Meklord… If its beam went any higher I... oh god!" Quite obviously concerned Arporia tried to comfort her by telling her it's alright, they're both fine and alive. Though the real question was who killed the Meklord? They looked towards the Dragon only to be shocked. There it was, the legendary Shooting Star Dragon! "But… Only Yusei Fudo was able to summon that! Wait, does that mean?!"

Both looked down to see a red duel runner along with a man with a red helmet on. Both of them rushed down to confirm their thoughts, there he was, Yusei Fudo himself! Both shocked, 'Yusei' spoke "Nice to see some survivors. You shouldn't be fighting the Meklords without the proper equipment or clear mind though, it's dangerous. Anyway, do you know of any other survivors?!" Calm, but concerned is the way he spoke, keeping others alive was obviously his main priority.

Both Eurea and Aporia nodded, still somewhat speechless. Both telling 'Yusei' where to go, surprisingly 'Yusei' told them to come with him. More support means better chances of survival out here. So off they went, back to regroup. Once there 'Yusei' went to go speak with the commander while Aporia and Eurea sat down with some other survivors.

* * *

"And that's what happened. If it wasn't for Yusei who knows what would have happened to me and Aporia." Eurea sighed as she opened a water bottle staying close to Aporia as he slept on a couch.

"So you're saying Yusei Fudo just came back to life and saved you? That's hard to believe, but the proofs right in front of our face. We stand a chance." Another soldier that was sitting down in a chair across from the two spoke. Going back and forth as to how Yusei could have come back to life the ground shook catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, the barrier should be up now." 'Yusei' spoke to the commander as the commander laughed to the ask, "Meklords shouldn't come near this place now."

"Now this is what I'm talking about! We're completely safe and those bastards shouldn't stand a chance with you by our side Yusei!" The commander, still laughing, patted Yusei on the back, "How about you sit down and relax. Take off your helmet take maybe grab a drink as well!"

'Yusei' shook his head, "Sorry but I'm on a mission right now to get to the duel monster museum. I can't lose time at the moment. If you can move out in the morning though I'm fine with that."

"I see… Then we'll help you get there! Can't-lose a powerful ally like you, and if we stick together those Meklord bastards don't stand a chance! For now, my men need to rest, give us until tomorrow morning and we'll be ready to move out." Yusei nodded while the commander let out yet another laugh. Then the commander flashed 'Yusei' a smile then went off, now along 'Yusei' tried to attend to his duel runner. Suddenly the two people he saved earlier came up, the female spoke first as the male tried to find something to say.

"We… Just wanted to thank you for saving us, if it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened." The female bowed to so her thanks and then the male spoke.

"So Yusei, why are you here? Why not just go straight to the duel monster museum?" A rather justified question seeing as 'Yusei' wouldn't have that hard of a time to get there, maybe a run in with a few meklords but with Shooting Star Dragon it wouldn't be that much of a problem, or so they thought.

"This is the reason" 'Yusei' pulled up a map of the area on his duel runner, full of red dots that were moving away from the base "These are meklords, and they were approaching the base. If I didn't get here then this base would have been destroyed." Priorities were in order for him, keeping people safe was more important than going to the museum instantly. Both Arporia and Eurea were shocked, but 'Yusei' managed to calm them both down pointing out the fact he put that barrier up for a reason.

After they both introduced themselves and were calmed down by 'Yusei' they both went to their room to sleep, the same with the rest of the soldiers.

* * *

A few hours 'Yusei' was still hard at work on his duel runner, rest was sadly something he couldn't afford right now. At least that's what he thought until the commander walked up to him. "You should take notes, my soldiers are sleeping yet you're working hard this late into the night." The commander spoke in a cheerful attempting to keep a calm and upbeat mood even if it was eleven night.

"I have to" 'Yusei' smiled as he checked a map to the museum "I need to get stardust back and even then I need to make sure we're careful. I already have a route planned out that will avoid around ninety percent of the meklords. The other ten percent I'll take care of with clear mind."

"Well, it's nice that you'd do all this just to help me and my soldiers get through, word has it moment has gone negative all over the world causing multiple zero reverses. I'm sure there are survivors out there, but how long can they last…"

"I'll make sure anyone out there in need of help is saved, I already left my old group down before… I swear I won't let anyone else die!"

"So you ran into some troubles with the meklords, huh?"

"Not exactly… I was watching over a group when the zero reverse happened… The changes to the land caused almost everyone to fall into lava. I for some reason managed to survive it, which means I can't give up now!"

"You really are just like the legends, wanting to save everyone. Reminds me of all the stories I heard about him, the one that stuck with me the most was when Yusei summoned Cosmic Blazar Dragon." The commander smiled look up towards the ceiling "Against unbeatable odds he managed to pull out a victory against the Ultimate God."

"You know the truth don't you, you know I'm not really him." 'Yusei' looked towards the commander who nodded.

"Of course, I mean everyone has their own theory as to who you really are. Aropria and Eurea saw you summon Shooting Star Dragon, after all, only a very small amount of people can even tap into Accel synchro, let alone summon Shooting Star Dragon. How did you become Yusei?"

"Well I was a scientist before, I took some of Yusei's DNA that was just after the final battle and made myself look like Yusei, act like him, I even have his memories. At some point I gave up, I was faced with a challenge that I thought I couldn't overcome… Someone reminded me though, that if I were to give up the world would be doomed."

"So you don't know what happened to Yusei after his final battle? Or what happened to the other signers?"

'Yusei' turned to the commander, curious and confused. The legends said he lived happily and married the signer with Black Rose Dragon, Aki. What did the commander mean?

"From that look, I'll take it you don't, not many do." The commander went quiet, seemingly contemplating if he should speak. After a few seconds, he finally did. "Years after that battle in the sky vs the ultimate god Yusei and Aki disappeared. So did the twins and the trickster Crow. The only one left was the king, Jack Atlas."

"I thought the others simply wanted to get away from all the fame though" This was getting interesting, "Jack, however, loved it and spent his time in the spotlight with Carly correct?"

"That's half the truth, I can see you have the card King's Synchro, you know why he had that card right?"

'Yusei' nodded looking at the card "He said if Yusei wasn't going to put Shooting Star Dragon to good use then he'd do it for him."

The commander nodded his head "Yup, but there was another reason. He was hoping he'd find the other Signers if he was able to use Shooting Star, it's also why when Stardust was found he kept it close to him until his death, and after that, his lover Carly kept a close eye on it."

"And when she died it was placed in the museum and kept under heavy security at all times, everyone knows that last part."

"I don't know why" The commander looked at 'Yusei', concern, and fear in his eyes, "But something tells me there's more to these zero reverses than we think…" Laughing he patted 'Yusei's' back. "Anyhow it's time for me to hit the sack! I recommend you do the same Yusei, you're going to need all the energy you can get."


	4. Chapter 4

Zone: Future's Last Hope

Chapter Four: Shadow of the Stars

" _ **Yusei" Her voice spoke in concern as she held onto him, the night sky was so majestic, yet vs this god… She knew they needed to help each other "Remember even if we fail I'll still be with you."**_

 _ **Smiling back at her Yusei nodded, "You don't have to worry us failing, after all our bond is strong enough to take this so called god down!" Suddenly a bright light consumed both him and Aki. "Arise, the power of life! Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"**_

" _ **Yusei." Aki spoke again as she looked over the distance with the person she loved "Can we save this world?"**_

 _ **He nodded again, "We've done it before, nothing is stopping us from doing it again"**_

Jolting awake 'Yusei' woke up, he must have fallen asleep while working on his duel runner. Seeing the commander he tried to clear his head from the dream. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning, you slept in your duel runner surprisingly. Didn't look like you were sleeping well though."

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour, my men are still sleeping. We're moving out at eight A.M, get some food and water you'll need it."

'Yusei' nodded as he got up and stretched out a little, it was strange… Was that the past? He couldn't tell, maybe it was just a dream. He grabbed some food and a drink, sat down and relaxed just a tiny bit. Turning towards the commander he spoke, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Name? Ha! That's not important at the moment. What is important is that look on your face, you see ghost or something in that dream?" It was the first thing the commander noticed, Yusei looked extremely pal

"Huh?! Oh no, just a dream is all… A strange one at that."

"Well don't let it distract you, we're going to the museum today and I can't have ya unable to focus. You're going to be taking out that last ten percent of meklords remember."

"Yeah, I remember. By the time we all head out I'll be ready."

*7:30 A.M*

"Yusei!" A familiar voice yelled over to Yusei who was currently working on his duel runner non stop, making sure it was prepared for this road ahead. Turning he realized it was Eurea, "Nice to see you awake and well rested! Me and Arporia were just working on some of the machines we found a few days and we wanted to know if we could get your input. Agreeing Yusei told her to bring them over and he was surprised.

"Where did you find these!?"

"What do you mean?" Arporia who was rather confused after dragging whatever these were, but 'Yusei' seemingly knew exactly what these were.

"These are some newer model duel runner parts, I would have thought after the zero reverses these would be destroyed…" 'Yusei' looked at the parts, they were recently taken out of a duel runner and replaced likely, but who could have down that? Most duel runners were also destroyed…

"Well we found them when we got here, we've been checking them out and from what we can tell they're not even damaged. Strange isn't it?" Eurea commented while 'Yusei' seemed completely shocked. Before she could continue to speak the commander dragged her and Arporia off. It was time to gather weapons for the road to the museum.

"You think he'd duel me?" Arporia looked at his lover as he picked up some of the weapons putting them into a truck. "After all this is done of course."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Yusei's a great duelist and turning down a challenge once this is done and over… I don't think we should focus on that though. I'm more curious about how and most importantly why he's here. When were we able to revive the dead?"

Eurea pondered as she lifted up multiple unloaded rockets launchers into the back of the truck. Arporia made sure to count so they had them all. "44, 45, 46, 47! Alright that's it! As for the question, I have no clue. Maybe the Crimson dragon brought him back in our time of need? It has been that long after all. The dark signers may return and Yusei may be here to lead a new generation of signers."

"So what are my chances of becoming a signer, hmm?" Letting out a little laugh as she spoke rather jokingly. The two got whatever was left into the truck and went over to the commander then fell in line.

"ALRIGHT! This is an important mission that I hope, no I know you will all take seriously! We are to help Yusei Fudo to the duel monster museum to retrieve the legendary Stardust Dragon! Remember this is all for humanities survival on this planet! If you do not take this seriously, you will die! Now, we began moving out!" With that the group began their mission to the duel monster museum… But someone was out sight, looking at them as they left.

"Yusei Fudo? Well I hate to say it but that imposter won't be needed, I'll be saving this planet." With that the figure put on a mask and with a duel runner, went on his way to the museum as well, with a plan.

"We're here... " 'Yusei' scoffed as he looked at the museum, it caught Arpoira's attention, who was assigned to watch 'Yusei' to make sure nothing bad happened.

"You look angry, something wrong?"

"There's one thing… Well two things, even though we didn't come across a meklord, I'm happy about that, but why? Even if I did pick this route some meklords were on it, my radar even picked them up approaching us, but the moment they got to a certain point…" 'Yusei' shook his head, turning back to the rest of the group. "In fact my radar shows meklords fear this place for some reason, I hope we'll find out why soon." With that 'Yusei' went into the museum, with Arporia running behind him trying to catch up. That promoted Eurea to run in after Arporia, causing the commander to have everyone move into the museum and secure it

"It's quiet, as expected." 'Yusei' looked around, it wasn't really damaged, but it was run down. No one here, yet it still had everything here. From the legendary Yugi Muto, all the way down to people like the King, Jack Atlus. Now where was it, the section for Yusei… What on earth? "Why is it suddenly cold?" Looking around he realized Arporia wasn't there, it was just a moment ago he was helping him find the right location.

"YUSEI!" Suddenly someone screamed, as if a cry for help! Where was it coming from though? He couldn't tell at all, it sounded like it was coming from all around him. "YUSEI!" Again, where was it coming from, then he noticed it! That was the section about Yusei, running into it the voice he got closer and closer to the voice.

"It's pitch black now… Where am I?" He was in the section, but it seemed different, as if when walking through the space around him began to distort. There! There was the card he was looking for! Running over to stardust he broke the lock on the glass and opened up the case. When he grabbed Stardust though it only got darker, then a bright light appeared from Stardust Dragon…

" **YUSEI!" Running around took a lot out of the turbo duelist, it was almost time for the tournament and he wasn't going to go without seeing Yusei off though! After a bit more of running he finally got found Yusei, seemingly confused and maybe lost? "Hey Yusei, something wrong?"**

 **Turning 'Yusei' was shocked, it was Rua! How though? He should have been dead long ago, he then noticed something again! Behind him was Rua's sister Ruka! How was any of this possible? "Is this… Stardust's doing?"**

 **Ruka stepped up as Rua stepped back a tiny bit, "something wrong Yusei? You seem pale" something caught her eye, or more like something missing caught her eye "What happened to your duel runner?! Did someone steal it?!"**

" **Shoot! Yusei if someone stole your duel runner we'll call security right now and-" Rua who jumped in right after Ruka was cut off by 'Yusei' shaking his head.**

" **No it's fine you two, I just had sent into the shop for repairs is all, sometimes you need to get a different opinion if you know what I mean." Well that was a lie, 'Yusei' left his duel runner in front of the museum and had the commander bring it in as to not damage it, now he was here though, this place looked like the city but everything was fine.**

" **Yusei, if somethings wrong don't be afraid to tell us, trust me no one here wants Aki getting mad at us." Ruka was being logical and caring, knowing that Yusei and Aki were becoming close and the fact that Yusei may have just lost his duel runner could mean terrible things.**

" **I…" Wait that's it, maybe he could warn these two about the meklords! Yes that may work, he may be able to prevent his future here and now! "I had a turbo duel with some strange guy, said something about having a synchro killer. I didn't believe him until his monster took Stardust."**

" **What! What do you mean by a synchro killer?!" Rua in shock looked to Ruka for some help.**

" **Is Stardust alright? More importantly are you alright? Your helmet looks a bit damaged…" Helmet? Maybe it was something he bought, she sure doesn't remember a helmet. Then she knew something was wrong when 'Yusei' showed her and Rua Stardust, it looked similar but… "Something's wrong, what happened to Stardust Spark Dragon?"**

" **Spark?" 'Yusei' looked quite confused. Something wasn't adding up here, maybe this was a parallel world? He wouldn't leave it out of the question, Stardust was a signer dragon and could have some strange powers. "Oh, when he took Stardust I barely managed to get it back. I don't know how but he changed it." This couldn't have been the past, that was for sure. It was little things that tipped him off on it, clothing, Stardust Spark, yeah likely a parallel world.**

 **Ruka looked concerned, Stardust was Yusei's ace and if it was now different who knows what could happen. At the moment though Rua had a tournament to go to. "We'll figure this out later. Rua has to go the the tournament today, he's dead set on taking your title." Checking the time Rua realized his sister was right and waved goodbye to 'Yusei' and Ruka.**

 **Ruka then looked at 'Yusei's' helmet again, maybe it was changing up the style, but her duel dragon was telling her something different. Was this not Yusei? No, it had to be him! "Can I see Stardust one more time?!" She had to test it with Ancient Pixie Dragon. 'Yusei' nodded and showed Stardust to her again. As she looked at it her duel dragon started to glow, and so did Stardust. Suddenly there was a bright flash that engulfed 'Yusei' and blinded her.**

Waking up 'Yusei' looked around, he was back at the museum, what even happened to him? Wait there were two cards in his hand besides Stardust? "Necroid Synchro?" Confused 'Yusei' read the card, if today couldn't get any stranger now he has three of this Necroid Synchro card. "I don't get this at all." Suddenly that cry for help echoed again as he looked around. It seemed so close, yet so far. Why?

"Sorry about that Eurea…" Arporia who was on the ground held his arm in pain, "I didn't even see that guy coming and now look at me."

"It's not your fault, he snuck up on you and there was no way you could have done anything about it." Lifting Arporia up Eurea got out some bandages and started to patch up her lover. Sitting him down on a chair nearby she then started to question him "He had a mask on right?"

"Yeah, from what I saw at least. He was also heading towards Yusei. You think the commander will make it there before that guy?"

"I hope, for now though you rest. The other soldiers will make sure you're alright! I need to get to the commander!" With that she called some other soldiers to tend to Arporia's wounds while she ran through the museum, then something caught her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Zone: Future's last hope

Chapter five: A Paradox

"Well Yusei, it seems you have retrieved Stardust!"

Turning around as he had just put a formula synchron into his deck 'Yusei' was faced by a man with a mask. Black and white were the colors of choice and for some reason, 'Yusei' felt uneasy. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"What do I want? Now isn't that something I should be asking you? You come into this place uninvited and take a card that doesn't belong to you anymore." Taking off the mask the man stared down Yusei "For your information I am Paradox. Now let me ask you a question, what do you want and why are you here?"

"Well that's fair, I'm taking back Stardust. In order for me to save this world I need it." He paused for a moment "Hopefully you understand."

"Oh I do, but I do not trust you yet. You will need to prove to me that you deserve Stardust! After all I need to see if you're worthy to hold that card after so long!" Paradox got his duel disk read and stared down 'Yusei' waiting for him to accept his challenge. After a bit and Paradox clearly getting annoyed at the fact 'Yusei' did not want to duel, 'Yusei' sighed and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"Duel…"

Paradox: 4000

Yusei: 4000

"I'll take the first move Yusei!" Paradox drew his card, smiling at his hand. "All right Yusei, let's see if you can face this! I activate terraforming letting me add a field spell to my hand! I'll add the field spell, malefic world!" Now playing the card the field had changed as everything became distorted around them, "Next I send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard in order to summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Paradox's hand was perfect in his eyes, the only problem was the copy rainbow dragon he had made seemed to love being stuck in his hand. "Next by sending a Stardust Dragon to the grave I can summon Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

All right this part caught 'Yusei's' attention, how did this Paradox guy have Stardust if he just put Stardust in his own deck! "Did you make a copy of Stardust or something?!"

"Yes! Now I set one card and end my turn!"

Well, at least he was honest "My turn!" 'Yusei' drew a card from his deck adding it to his hand. Two doople warriors huh, all right time to test his luck, "I'll activate pot of greed!" Drawing two cards 'Yusei' added them to his hand

"Now I'll play one for one! I discard my glow up bulb in order to summon tuningware in defense! Next, I'll activate tuning, I add a synchron monster from my deck to hand and then I send the top card of my deck to the grave" Adding Junk Synchro to his hand 'Yusei' then summoned said Junk synchron bringing back the Glow up bulb. At the same time the doppel warriors in his hand activate. "Now I summon both doppel warriors to my field in defense!"

"It looks like you've gathered everything you need Yusei, but is it enough! I activate malefic claw stream! When I control a face-up malefic monster I select one monster you control and destroy it! Now that junk synchron is gone!" Paradox smiled as he cut off the play 'Yusei' was about to make by destroying the junk synchron, but 'Yusei' wasn't about to be beaten like that.

"Well too bad for you I've got a way around that! Glow-Up Bulb and the doppel warrior on the left go to the go to the grave!"

"You plan to summon a level 3 synchro? Do you think that will help you?"

"I'm not synchro summoning just yet! Link Summon! Crystron Needlefiber!" In a flash of light arrows appeared before the light finally died down, and there it was crystron needle fiber!

"Link summon… What on earth?!"

"Doppel warriors effect doesn't activate, but that doesn't matter as I activate needlefibers effect! When it's link summoned I special summon a level three or lower tuner from my deck or hand!"

"Wait does that mean?!"

"I summon Junk Synchron from my deck! However, its effects can't be used this turn! Now junk synchron tunes tuningware! Wisdom and care drive us to defeat the hate and evil of this world! Synchro Summon, T.G Hyper Librarian! Now tuningware effect activates! I draw one card when it's used as synchro material!"

"Impressive Yusei, also seeing a T.G Hyper Librarian is quite impressive, those cards were popular and hard to come by, but that can't be all you've got can it!"

"Nope, there's more! Glow-Up Bulb's effect activate! I send the top card of my deck to the grave in order to special summon it from the graveyard!"

"I know where this is going."

"Glow-Up Bulb tunes level two doopel warrior and level five T.G Hyper Librarian! Gathering lights forge a path to build a brighter future! Now soar, Stardust Dragon!" Finally, he had done it, he had managed to synchro summon Stardust Dragon, but he wasn't in the clear just yet.

"You may have summoned Stardust Dragon, but I still have the advantage with my Malefic Blue-Eyes and Malefic Stardust."

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"You're insane! Mutual destruction will further my advantage!"

"I'm not aiming for mutual destruction!"

"WHAT?!"

"I activate the quick play spell cosmic flare! I target one Stardust Synchro Monster on my field! This turn if it battles a monster that monster is shuffled back into the deck!"

With that the only thing left on the field was the Malefic Blue-Eyes, causing Paradox to smile "You may be able to actually use that card effectively, but it's not over yet! Remember Blue Eyes still has more attack points! My turn!" Drawing a card Paradox smiled "Now! I activate the spell card Raigeki! This destroys all the monsters on your field!"

"Stardust's effect activates! It negates your Raigeki's effect and destroys it!" Stardust Dragon flew towards the lightning as an explosion and smoke filled the room the moment Stardust made contact with it and 'Yusei' banished the cosmic flare in his grave

"But now you only have crystron needlefiber on your field! I'll beat you within two turns!"

"Is that so?"

"What?! That can't be, Stardust is still on the field! How!?" Paradox stepped back in shock, before shaking his head and staring at 'Yusei'

"When Cosmic Flare is in the grave I can banish it instead of a Stardust monster tributing itself for its effect."

"So Stardust never even touched the grave… Impressive Yusei! However, Blue-Eyes still has more attack! Battle Phase!"

"Before you enter the battle phase I activate Needlefiber's effect! I can banish it and summon a synchro tuner from my extra deck and count it as a synchro summon! I synchro summon formula synchron! Then Formula Synchron's effect activates! Once per turn during either player's turn I draw one card! Now Formula's effect activates!" Wind started to surround 'Yusei' as he closed his eyes focusing on nothing but the wind around him, opening his eyes a tornado circled him. "Throw away the greed and hatred, in the wind a kind and powerful soul will arise! Accel Synchro! Rise in a flash of light, Shooting Star Dragon!" Appearing from the tornado Shooting Star Dragon struck the pose it had done many times before when Yusei Fudo had summoned it, now with its strength fully revealed it was time to show this world once again the power it had.

"Amazing, truly amazing. I give, you have proven to me you're the real deal Yusei!" Throwing his hands up in defeat Paradox sighed. "I know when I've lost." Walking up to his opponent he realized two other people were running at him, well more like ran past him then towards Yusei seemingly out of breath.

Paradox: LP: 0

Yusei: LP: 4000

* * *

"Yusei, you're alright!" Eurea trying to catch her breath looking at the dragon that was just summoned, "Shooting Star Dragon! It's such a majestic sight whenever its summoned, I'm glad I'm still alive to see it!"

The commander patted 'Yusei' on the back smiling "So you can do it, after all, say how about we upgrade your deck?"

This confused the other three rather quickly, change his deck?! "Why do you want to change his deck commander?" Eurea asked in confusion

"Listen I know I don't know any of you, but I just met Yusei and his deck seems fine." Paradox and Eurea both stared at each other, while they didn't know each other they knew that changing a deck like this may be trouble.

"I'm open to fixing up my deck, but why?"

"The world may be in danger but dueling is also much more advanced. Plus that needlefiber of yours has a lot of potential so I feel like I can help you bring it out. If it's a level that's summoned by it… Come with me, you two come as well! This museum has a lot that we need."

* * *

As they walked down and the Commander picked out cards for 'Yusei's' deck 'Yusei' brought up the fact that when he grabbed Stardust something happened, it was like he was transported into another world. "It was Rua and Ruka, signers. They also were older and they called Stardust Stardust Spark Dragon. Any of you know what that may mean?"

"I've been here quite a while, I've studied that card, I've never seen a light come from it. After all, I managed to make two copies of it, perhaps though mine lack the soul within them that the original has." Paradox tried to throw theories as to what 'Yusei' could have seen, but no luck. The best theory he had is that Stardust was showing 'Yusei' a parallel world, and that may explain where he got Necroid Synchro.

"But why would Stardust show him a different world?" Eurea picked up a deck, Spellbook! She loved that deck growing up, though many bullied her for not choosing a synchro deck; she loved Spellbooks. "It doesn't make sense, would the card just want to show off?"

The commander who was sitting down at the table looking through some cards, recommending some to 'Yusei', when he found something 'Yusei' may like.

* * *

A few hours later

"You feeling alright Arporia?"

"I want to punch that Paradox guy so badly…"

"If it makes you feel any better I got some decks from the store so we can have a little table duel when we're relaxing."

"I still want to punch him for sand that's not going to-"

"I got you a Hero deck" Smiling Eurea gave the deck to Arporia, which with widened eyes took carefully out of her hands then hugged her.

"I guess I won't punch him… For now."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So this is the deck you've constructed yourself huh?" The commander sighed as 'Yusei' showed him the deck he made after the commander struggled to build something for him. "It'll work, guess the real Yusei's deck building skills were also in that DNA huh?"

"Maybe, but I'm not concerned about that at this very moment. It seems like the Meklords have been avoiding this area."

"We don't have time to question why. Not even that paradox fellow knew."

"Speaking of Paradox what are you going to do with him?"

"He says he'll join us and even let us set up at the museum, so now we have an easier time and a larger space to work with. My question is what will you do?"

"I can't leave your group here alone, without clear mind or the right weaponry who knows what the meklords would do. At the same time, I can't stay here as I have to protect people and find survivors."

"Well, fortunately, we've just now got the communication tower up and running, plus with that barrier of yours, we should be safe. I gotta thank you, even if you aren't the real deal, you've done a lot."

"Not enough, you noticed it right?"

The commander's face turned serious as Yusei brought that up to him, sighing he sat down in a chair. "Yeah, that cold and darkness… It just wasn't wasn't right. Someone got here before us, and Paradox noticed."

"It's why I was by Stardust." Approaching the two he seemed to have overheard the current part of the conversation. "It's rather disturbing seeing the cards I've watched over disappear like that. I saw that they were wearing a mask and after the signers cards, but because of me being by stardust I assume they went there last hoping I would have left." Looking down paradox closed and eyes as if he was deep in thought "I was dead set on protecting stardust though as when I confronted them they walked away. Then that flash of light caught my attention and I saw Yusei. I don't know how he got by me, but I think it has something to do with that darkness and the world he was shown by Stardust."

Still tapping his foot paradox now looked at the sky, explaining he had been at the museum trying to perfect his malefic monster in hopes of saving the world, seeing 'Yusei' was brought back gave him even more hope. The commander agreed saying that 'Yusei' gave him and his soldiers hope and even built a machine to keep the Meklords away. Finally, he came to a decision, "Paradox you're going to stay here with this group and keep tabs on the museum right?"

"Of course, if it means saving what's left of this world I'll do whatever I can."

"All right, I'll trust you to keep these guys safe. I'm going to go on a search for more survivors."

"On your own? That seems risky Yusei." The commander had a worried look upon his face, this may be too much for 'Yusei' to handle alone

"I've been on my own for a long time, I can handle it" Yusei put his jacket on and took a breath. In just a few days he had gone through a lot, from losing the people he saved, to suddenly gaining allies with a resistance… Then Stardust. Walking over to his duel runner he readied his deck and put the newer deck he had just made a storage unit on his duel runner.

Suddenly Eurea and Arporia ran up to his duel runner, obviously wanting to say something before he left. "You're not coming with me" This shocked the both of them as they laughed together nervously

"Read us both like a book huh…" Arporia scratched the back of his head and bowed "Thanks again Yusei, without you who knows what could have happened there.

Eurea also bowed, her face turned somber "We were reckless back there and… Thank you so much!"

"There's no need to thank me" Both seemed shocked at his reply, he continued "I'm going to save this world, and saving you two was apart of my goal."

"What will happen when you achieve your goal…" Arporia looked shocked and 'Yusei' was surprised just a bit "No offense Mr. Yusei, but you're supposed to be dead… What will happen when it's all over?"

"Eurea-"

Yusei chuckled a bit, then smiled "Well, I guess I'll live this extra life to the fullest and protect this world." With that Yusei started up his duel runner and drove off. He knew the real answer… Yet he couldn't bring himself to say it.

* * *

 **Surrounded by rubble in some other city he removed his mask to take a clear look at the cards in his hand. Four out of six would be good enough for him but... "'Yusei Fudo', it seems you have taken a very important card from me. However, it only is a minor set back you see! Signers, let your cards save this corrupted world! Then when I have Stardust, this world will truly be at peace" Lightning struck down as he turned around and smile. He was so far from the city, but this majestic red light would guide him. "OH GREAT CRIMSON DRAGON, LET US SAVE THIS WORLD FROM THE DESTRUCTION IT'S BROUGHT TO ITSELF AND-" He then noticed it… Four out of six… "Where is Ancient Fairy Dragon…" He could have sworn it was in his hands when he left the city… The dragon behind him roared and he nodded his head "I understand she will be mad, all the more reason to retrieve it! We must stop this world from destroying itself, then they will all understand." As he walked off a mark begun to form upon the man's arm, it was a mark of the Crimson Dragon.**


	6. Sparking

Zone: Future's Last Hope

Ch:6: Sparking

* * *

" **Eh" She got up as she cleared her head, where was she? This was nothing like the city she knew. "Y-Yusei?!" She looked around trying to find signs of him. No luck; what happened? She put ancient pixie dragon close to Stardust and… Her mind just went blank. "HELLO?! ANYONE HERE?!" No one answered, no one came… But then a voice rang in her head**

" **Ruka? Ruka! No… You… You are different"**

* * *

This barren wasteland, he knew it all too well; the zero reverses caused this once great land to become deserted, no one whatsoever left in this area. It had been four days since he left, he had kept in contact with the remaining survivors he knew of at the museum. So far he went through a dozen destroyed cities, yet no signs of life. However, he took note of one important thing. The Meklords movements were becoming more erratic and possibly fearful? He'd have to look a lot more into that. What could be happening? 'Yusei' shook his head as he drove on, but a bit later something caught his eye. He started to slow down in amazement at the sight of it, a dead Meklord… No a Meklord graveyard. "Well, I now know that they are scared of something… But what?" He shook his head and kept on driving.

* * *

" **Wh-who are you…?" Ruka stumbled back somewhat as the voice rang in her head, she couldn't tell where it was but it seemed so close. "Are you the reason why I'm here?"**

" **No… But you… You can save this world!" Suddenly in some divine light, a dragon descended down to Ruka. It looked like her Ancient Pixie Dragon yet, it seemed so much**

 **different. "Save… Save this world."**

" **I" Something wasn't right, no nothing seemed right here, but this was setting off alarms. The light from the dragon touching her skin… It felt so cold. "What do you want?" Ruka's tone shifted from that of a curious and somewhat scared tone, to completely serious. "And what happened to you?"**

" **Save… SavE… SaVE ThIS WorLD…" The eyes on the dragon turned Crimson as the dragon let out a roar and its wings glowed. "ETERNAL SUNSHINE!"**

 **Well looks like talking was out of the picture, Ruka quickly started running as this dragon started to attack her, quickly she managed to get behind some rubble where she could be safe. Taking a few breaths she tried and calm herself. All right, she needed to look at this situation from a logical situation. She didn't know where she was, why she was here, where Yusei was, or even what this place was. Everything was destroyed and "Ruka. . ." Then there was that Dragon that somehow knew her name. Her eyes focused on something in the distance, it was some robot. "Ruuuuuuka" Suddenly the robot was getting closer and closer attempting to even attack the dragon with some blue energy. It wrapped around the Dragon but an incredible crimson light once again emerged from the dragon's wings and it cut through the energy of the robot. It stepped back surprised, jumping up once again it aimed a chop right on the dragon's neck. Before it could even get close however yet another light was fired from the dragon and cut the robots head clean off. She shivered at this… thing that looked like her dragon attacking and destroying random things, but thankfully she was not one to waste a moment and moved quickly. A good distance is what was needed between her and the dragon before she looked at her deck.**

" **Ancient Pixie Dragon… N-no that's not her" She ran, she ran as fast as her legs could let her. Heavy panting could be heard as she reached some broken house. She fell on her legs coughing as she tried and catch her breath, but that was short lived.**

" **RUKA!" The dragon was flying at her at full speed she once again got up and ran again the dragon started to glow "ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" She wasn't fast enough… This would be where she died huh…**

" **GO! T.G BLADE BLASTER!" All of a sudden the dragon was hit by some monster. She knew now was her second chance and ran! The dragon tried and get past the monster however it was not able to get past the other monster. Finally, it seemed she was in the clear and she fell on her knees. She coughed again and eventually started to pant and try catch a breath, but the lack of air in her lungs was not helping with standing up again. After a while, someone approached and she ran up against a wall… Shoot a dead end. "Hey don't-"**

" **GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ruka got ready as she ready her duel disk and was about to summon Ancient Pixie Dragon before she realized something, that man wasn't in any rush to stop her. Her heart was still racing due to what happened earlier. She was letting her fear get the best of her so she wasn't able to think logically. "Who… Are you?"**

" **Good, you seem a bit calmer now. I'm Antinomy. My Blade Blaster is what held off that thing. It looked like one of the Signer dragons."**

" **Singer… What?"**

" **Singer dragon, like the duel monster cards used by people like Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, Jack Atlus, Crow Hogan, the twins."**

 **What on earth was going on, she couldn't tell, she felt faint and "I need something to drink…" After all that happened, she thought she was rather justified for a brief rest.**

" **Here, you deserve it after all that. Drink slowly though, don't want to get yourself sick." Antinomy sighed as he looked at the girl. She looked like one of the twin signers actually… Ruka? Hm, something wasn't right here. "Hey, why was that dragon attacking you?"**

" **I… I don't know. It looked like my Ancient Pixie Dragon and-"**

" **Ancient Pixie Dragon?"**

" **My duel dragon."**

" **Duel… Dragon?" Antinomy was definitely questioning everything at this moment, from a random 21-year-old girl who looks like the signer, to meklords now dying, and a rampaging signer dragon. "Well, I've honestly seen stranger things today. Look we've honestly both had a hard day right now, I think we should get out and fast. I only managed to hold that dragon off. My runner is pretty fast and we could likely escape it."**

 **After drinking enough water for her to relax her heart she nodded "Sounds good to me" Ruka got up and stretched out. "If our monsters work against it, then maybe we can get a bit further"**

" **I don't think that would be a good idea for you to summon yours. Even though that thing killed a Meklord I can't be sure your synchro is up to the same level, no offense. I just don't think we can deal with that dragon and a meklord." He sighed as he looked out of the ally, they really got themselves into some trouble. Getting onto the duel runner the girl joined him "I drive fast so hang on tight." He said warning her**

" **Please, my brother is a very reckless driver. I think I can handle a little speed" Of course that was no reason to ignore a warning so she made sure she did, in fact, hold on tightly. The engine started and in a split moment they were off**

 **Sadly for them that Dragon was back, and just as angry as ever "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It yelled, which to Antinomy was a clear sign to speed up! Stepping on it he boosted his duel runner into high gear, which Ruka did not mind. However, the dragon wouldn't just let them get away easily. "ETERNAL SUNSHINE!" Its wings glowed once again as a bright rainbow-like light appeared and tried to engulf them both**

" **IF THAT'S WHAT ETERNAL SUNSHINE LOOKS LIKE I'D HATE TO SEE ETERNAL DARK!" Antinomy yelled out as he tried to drive even faster, but it seemed to be no use. "Damn it!" He yelled before Ruka opened the duel disk on the runner.**

" **I've got an idea, it won't be for long so just trust me!" Now wasn't a time to be questioning either of each other so he had no choice**

" **Right!"**

 **Ruka's duel dragon glowed as she begged it to help her in this time of need "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity... Veil yourself in flesh and descend to us. Synchro Summon! Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Suddenly as she placed the duel dragon down onto the disk it appeared with a blinding aura around it "Quickly Ancient Pixie Dragon! Help us!"**

 **That was all the dragon needed to be said to take action as it countered the eternal sunshine with its own attack "Spirit Burial!" Suddenly the two powers clashed as they seemed evenly matched. Then a crimson light started to appear all around the other dragon as its power started to grow. Pixie Dragon couldn't do this alone it seemed**

" **Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through to beyond the dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" To help out the dragon Antinomy had once again brought out his Blade Blaster and had it jump in the fight against Ancient Fairy Dragon. Due to the speed Accel Synchro takes outside of a duel it also benefited them with them speeding up somewhat. The holograms soon faded leaving the dragon roaring in anger as the two jumped some bridge making it out.**

" **RUKA! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME WITH SOME IMPOSTER DRAGON! I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN!" But at this point, the dragon couldn't keep up with the speed of the duel runner and had to call it quits for now.**

" **Well, I think we're safe… For now, that is." Antinomy spoke looking behind them. That dragon wanted her and he had no clue. "Honestly I had no clue there were other survivors."**

" **What do you mean by that?" Ruka jumped off the runner and stretched out her legs and took a look around her "Oh… You mean that stuff huh?"**

" **Yup, all of that is because of the meklords and zero reverses… Zero reversi? Whatever. The energy of moment spun out of control and destroyed the world. Along with the meklord emperors that invaded and started to destroy everything, I would have thought everyone but me was dead. Yet here you are" He looked at the girl, she also seemed like a duelist the more he looked at her. Guess that would explain her synchro "Living and breathing. To be honest, when I saw a bunch of dead meklords and that signer dragon I thought it was a blessing from the heavens"**

" **Well, what do you think now?" Ruka played with her long hair, she started to miss those pigtails though.**

" **Seems like something straight from hell. There has to be something we can do to stop that thing"**

" **Well right now I don't think stopping it should be a priority. I'm Ruka by the way." She reached out her hand hoping to shake his**

" **Nice to meet you Ruka. As I said before I'm Antinomy. I was once a dueling champion before… This stuff happened." It was hard to look back on his life and everything that had happened to him. Maybe, just maybe there was some hope now. "So are you fine with sticking together for now?"**

" **Yeah that's fine" She was worried, it was like she was trapped in an entirely different world now. Wait! Maybe that's what this all was, a parallel world. That would explain why Yusei and the others were called signers. "Hey, who was the signer who owned that dragon?"**

" **I'd think you know. Aren't you named after her?"**

 **Yup, that thought was confirmed in her head "Yeah, I just thought it was her brother for a moment. Sorry, let's get going now!" That also means that Yusei she met may have been the Yusei of this world**

" **All right"**

* * *

"Hm" 'Yusei' looked at the destroyed City and shook his head. More and more dead meklords, what a confusing time to be alive. "Maybe I should have settled for time travel instead, at least then it be a lot less confusing." He chuckled to himself as he entered the city. His eyes moved around scouring the destroyed towers and houses of this place. Seems like there are dead meklords left and right. "Hm?!" He instantly put his duel runner into high gear as he sped through the destroyed rubble that this majestic city was now. Suddenly his gut instinct was proven correct as multiple explosions appeared behind him "All right, this is new!" Was this a cause of the zero reverse? He couldn't tell yet but after speeding off far enough away everything calmed down. Then he heard a cry for help. "Hang on!" His duel runner speed towards the cry as the person slowly came into sight "I'm almost there!" Suddenly though Stardust glowed as the light consumed his duel runner "What?!"

The duel runner slowed down as Yusei then had to force a break but before he could even get out to go help the person a barrier formed around him. He turned to look at stardust again before turning to the figure. What was Stardust trying to tell him? "Hahaha… It seems Stardust is smart enough to protect you." He took note of the voice now, it didn't sound in need of help, but now it seemed malevolent.

"A trap?"

"Correct assumption you imposter." The woman lifted the rubble off of herself as she stretched out. "The real Yusei wouldn't have needed Stardust." Slowly the woman approached and as she came into 'Yusei's' view more and more he started to recognize her… "Oh? Do I look familiar to you?"

"Yeah... " He couldn't place where he'd seen this woman before, but he knows he that's for sure. Something behind the woman then caught his attention "A turbo duelist?" Perhaps that's where he recognized her, maybe she was a famous turbo duelist and now… No that wouldn't explain how she knew he wasn't the real Yusei.

"A pity you won't be able to get the answers to your question… Z-One." She smiled, but only a confused reaction came out of 'Yusei'

"Who's-"

"You are! My master has looked across all timelines unable to interrupt! He's watched you fail time and time again to save this world, sometimes you time traveled, you even dueled the real Yusei Fudo and lost. But one thing was consistent, you always went by Z-One" She tapped her foot as she sighed "Which makes this timeline all the more confusing"

'Yusei' smiled "Is that so?" Time travel? Well if what Stardust showed him was anything to go by, these 'timelines' were most likely parallel worlds. "So what makes me and this world all the more confusing to your master?"

"You still hold that card, and even hold Stardust dragon! Never should that happen! You were supposed to give up at the sight of losing all those people you tried to save! Crush the Shooting Star Dragon! Yet for some reason, you continue!" The woman's duel runner started up as she glared at 'Yusei' "Z-One! You are nothing but a puppet in this ultimate game of the gods, my master!" She then got on her duel runner, and 'Yusei's' duel runner also suddenly was forced into speed world 2. "So I must crush that hope you have gained! Prepare yourself Z-One, for this is where that will you have will die!"

'Yusei' smiled as his visor blocked his eyes from view. "Maybe- maybe in another world I did give up. Maybe I went down a route that would give me the name Z-One." His eyes were suddenly visible from his visor with an intensely serious look coming from them "But right here, right now, I have hope!" With both duelists on their duel runners, it was time to let the world of speed overtake them both. "I'll save this world, as I don't just have the power of Yusei Fudo- I have the hope!"

" _RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" And with both duelists speeding off the first true step to this worlds future begun. The first step, it will be decided with a duel!_

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Huh, I've just now noticed I haven't done many AN's for this story. Go figure, I feel like now that I have a few things established I can do this kind of stuff here and there. So our first-turbo duel is starting the next chapter! I actually play Yugioh rather competitively so I tend to try and build decks for this in a competitive way. Z-One's deck was hard though as it was the first time I've built a synchron deck. Also fun fact, every duel you guys have read was an actual duel. I go through multiple of them seeing which one seems the most exciting and tension built, while also being true to the game. Although I'll admit I combine effects of the anime and real cards, Shooting Star Dragon being the best example of that. Anyhow, I hope you guys look forward to chapter seven and the speed duel! ALSO I JUST REALIZED I'VE BEEN SPELLING APORIA'S NAME WRONG! Dang it lol**_


	7. Chapter 7: Overflow

Z-One: The Future's last hope

Chapter Seven: Overflow

"So…" Ruka looked up at the sky in wonder, this place seemed so different from the peaceful world she knew. "That monsters giant laser was very effective against the robots wasn't it?" Then she stared down at the many corpses of meklords laying on the ground which Antinomy let out a chuckle in response

"Well, I had my doubts but seems clear mind really does work against these things. Maybe I should stop living in the dumps." The duelist looked around scavenging parts from the now dead meklords, it was the first time he'd really gotten to see them up close "It's thanks to you though I came up with that idea Ruka. Gotta say you are brilliant, like that fusion card" Hahaha, duel monster jokes. Ruka let out a slight chuckle though certainly didn't get the joke fully

"Well now that you know this stuff what are you going to do now?" A fair question, Ruka continued "For all we know we could be the last two survivors and-" She was cut off however by Antinomy

"I doubt it, I feel like there are some people still fighting out there! I don't know where, but that's all the more reason to find them." He looked at his Accel Synchro card and closed his eyes "After all Yusei Fudo wouldn't have given up, why should we?"

"Right…" Ruka nodded, even though this was a different world it did seem Yusei had the same impact, speaking of which "Hey, whatever happened to Yusei?"

"Hm? Oh- Well records show he just lived in peace, never really dueled after beating the ultimate god and-"

"Wait... WHAT?!" This sudden burst of shock from Ruka sent Antinomy back a bit, but he regained his composure and continued

"Y-Yeah. Summoning Cosmic Blazar Dragon was really the last big thing he did, besides defeating Jack Atlus of course" Antinomy continued onward, but something was bugging Ruka

" _Ultimate god… Could it be this world also had something similar to mine? Maybe it is my world but- no! Cosmic Blazar Dragon, that's not a monster Yusei every summoned to my knowledge. Plus such a card being able to defeat the ultimate god, I'd remember that name for sure."_ Suddenly her duel dragon shined slightly, catching both duelists attention. "Ancient Pixie Dragon?"

"Seems like your Dragon's trying to tell you something." Ah, there it was! The part he was looking for "Hey I've finally got the final part to my meklord detector so I'll be able to find us some safer routes"

Ruka nodded, her mind, however, was more focused on her duel dragon, then she thought of something "Hey, is there any place where we can find out about this ultimate god?"

"Yeah, the museum of duel monster history, or something like that. I'm pretty sure they got the battle in the sky on video, why'd you want to see it though?"

"I have a gut feeling… I may know something about what's going on" Well Antinomy didn't need a better reason then after! After finishing the meklord detector he and Ruka were off to full speed, whatever she needed he may as well help get her there.

* * *

Life Points:

'Yusei': 4000

?: 4000

The two runners raced through the destroyed city at full speed, however 'Yusei' took note of something, his runner was far faster. "Looks like I'm taking the first move!" 'Yusei' drew his hand and looked at it, slightly flinching on the inside. " _Turbo duels are a lot different than normal duels"_ he thought in his head " _Because of the speed counters you aren't able to instantly access certain spells, and that really holds draw spells back"_ He threw two cards face down then set a drill synchron from his hand " _You want to use draw spells as quickly as possible, as the cards on the top of your deck aren't useful until they're in your hand. Which means I won't be able to fix my hand quite yet"_

"I end my turn!"

"Oh?" His opponent laughed "Not too good of a hand huh? Well, let me show you what hand I have! Draw!" A quick glance was all she needed "I activate angel baton! I draw two cards then send one to the grave! Now I activate the card I sent to the graves effect! Revive, Doom Submarine!" In a dark light, the monster suddenly took the field, and 'Yusei's' face was filled with shock

"But that's a-"

"I'm not done yet, next I summon madolche Magileine! When it's normal or flip summoned I can add one Madolche card from my hand to my deck! I add Madolche Puddingcesseur! Next, I activate Puddingcesseur's effect, when I have no monsters in my grave I can special summon it, and when it's special summoned I can summon one Madolche monster from my deck and decrease its level! I summon Madolche Puddingcess"

'Yusei' was now filled with concern, was she planning to dark synchro summon?! Quickly his checked his runner for info on the monster but "Th-there's no info?!"

"What? Never seen cards from a different world?"

"Wait-"

"Oh that's right Z-One, I haven't just viewed different worlds, but I have cards from them as well! Now sweet aroma that graces us, fill the world with sweets and joy, XYZ SUMMON, MADOLCHE QUEEN TIRAMISU!" Puddingcesseur and Puddingcess both danced as 'Yusei's' opponent chanted, and 'Yusei' himself suddenly realized what was going on. He had heard of this XYZ summon before, back at the Kaiba Corp HQ!

"It requires two monsters that are the same level. . . XYZ summoning."

"Oh yes! Something you also shouldn't know about! Now battle! Magileine, take out his set monster! Then Tiramisu attack him directly"

'Yusei's' runner slightly shook as he was suddenly struck with sweets of all things. Regaining control of his duel running he looked at the monsters. "That's certainly one way to fight."

"Oh, I agree! I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Life Points:

'Yusei': 1800

?: 4000

'Yusei' drew his card and looked at his hand again, he could work with this! "First off I'll summon Synchron carrier! When this card is summoned I get an extra normal summon of one Synchron monster! I summon, Junk Synchron!" The best his hand could do at this very moment, "Clear the world of hatred and despair, this iron fist shall smash through it all, Synchro summon! Junk Warrior!" Appearing from the synchro summon of the two Synchrons, Junk Warrior did its signature pose and it was ready to fight again this new threat "Now, Battle! Junk Warrior, attack her Tiaramisu with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior landed a heavy hit on the XYZ monster as 'Yusei's' opponent smiled. It was clear that 100 life points did not mean much to her, despite her new XYZ monster being destroyed she still had a very convincing lead.

"So what? You still have no other moves, now if you'll excuse me!" She drew starting her turn as 'Yusei' remained calm, much to her dismay. "Don't think you'll be able to beat me just yet Z-One! I activate the speed spell angel baton!"

"Lucky one here aren't you…"

"Oh quite!" Now, darkness surrounds us as I offer this soul to the gods"

Here it comes, 'Yusei' suddenly shift his expression from calm to slightly worried. This girl… He knew her, and she was no duelist. "You- You were apart of that group I helped save weren't you"

"It's too late to remember me Z-One! Dark consume the light as I offer this soul to my gods and master, consume, feed, kill, dark synchro! Level five, frozen Fitzgerald! Attack my monster, destroy his Junk Warrior!"

Taking yet another hit Yusei was now far past the speed world two safety line, if she drew a spell soon it could be all over for him… Or maybe he could play something to his advantage.

Life Points:

'Yusei': 1600

?: 3900

"To start my turn I'll activate the speed spell, one for one! I discard the monster card, Jet Synchron in order to summon one level one monster from my deck! Now come on out, tuneingware!"

"Big deal, you summoned one level one monster." His opponent rolled her eyes "Z-One, what makes you think you could save anyone? You couldn't even save those people crying out for help when they fell!"

"You're right… I didn't save those people, but that's why now more than ever I can't give up! So those deaths aren't in vain! I am not this Z-One you speak of, in this world, I am Yusei Fudo! Now I activate Jet Synchron's effect from the graveyard, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard, then I can summon it to the field! Now with Jet Synchron summoned from the grave, the doopel warrior in my hand activates! When a monster is summoned from the graveyard I can special summon it! Now level one jet synchron tunes level one tuningware, lights that collide among the ever-growing foundation of life, clear away this hatred and shine brightly for our new future. Arrive, the synchro tuner with the power of hope, Formula Synchron!" Due to tuneingwares effect, he then drew one card on top of the card he got from formula. Looking at the cards he drew, 'Yusei' smiled. "Now come forth, Speed Warrior!"

"You've managed to build up a field, but they are all low-level monsters with barely any attack points, how do you even dream of beating me like that?"

"Simple! Hopes born from light, light born from the dark, and dark born from one singular moment, spin faster, faster! I call for your help, Link Summon, Crystron Needlefiber!"

"The famous link monster I've heard all about huh?" 'Yusei's' opponent smiled as she watched the two arrows dance around each other gracefully as if in a slow dance they started to cross until a blinding light overtook them and all that was left was the link monster. "I never thought someone like you could come close to holding that card."

"You and your master should have done more research on me before facing me, and I'm about to show you why! Crystron Needlefibers effect activates, I can summon one level 3 or lower tuner monster from my deck! However the summoned monster can use its effect, yet that's all I need! The level three Junk Synchron summoned from Needlefibers effect tunes the level two doppelwarrior! The hate and fire of the world disappear as wind surround us and the world of speed evolves! Synchro Summon, Level five Accel Synchron! Now, Doppelwarrior effect activates and I summon two doppel tokens to the field! Now I activate Accel Synchron's effect!" Suddenly the Accel Synchron shined as Yusei sent Unknown Synchron from his deck to the grave. The unknown synchron appears with its one eye happily smiling at the Accel synchron and a beam of light transferred from it to the Accel Synchron. "Now that I've made Accel Synchron level six, let's rev things up a bit!"

He took a moment and paused, a single breath before chanting "Gathering lights forge a path to build a brighter future! Now soar, Stardust Dragon!" With the Accel Synchron tuning the two doppel token a bright, blinding light shined and consumed both. Out of the light, wings of the legendary dragon spread and cut through the light as if breaking free from chains into a world it once called home. Finally, the dragon let out a roar as the light faded and stars from the sky started to fall. "Now I-" Wait, he couldn't attack. 'Yusei' didn't have cosmic flare, damn it! "Another downside to turbo dueling, most cards that would be useful to me can't be used."

His opponent laughed as she slowly watched him struggle and end his turn, forced to pass it over to her. "Now, I think it's time we end this duel! Draw!" She smiled "Just the card I wanted, but first" A face-down card on the field opened up as she laughed "I activate the trap card, Madolchepalooza! When it's activated I can summon any number of Madolche cards from my hand! I summon Madolche Messengelato and Madolche Anjelly! Now I overlay the-"

"HOLD IT!"

"What?!"

'Yusei' pointed to Needlefiber as he smiled "On the summon of your two monsters I activate Crystron Needlefiber's effect! I can banish it in order to summon one synchron tuner from my extra deck! This is treated as a synchro summon as well! Now I summon the Synchron Tuner, Formula Synchron! Next, I'll activate its effect and draw one card!" This was his last chance and… No

"Haha, really? Such a desperate attempt! Now I overlay the two Madolche monsters and summon the Madolche XYZ Queen Tiaramisu!"

* * *

" _It… It can't be over… Something in the back of my mind is yelling at me, trying to get me to realize something, but what is it!" 'Yusei' looked at his opponent then suddenly, a voice rang in his head._

" _You're right Yusei, it isn't over.'_

" _You're!" It was the same voice that kept him going when he seemingly lost all hope, why did he appear again?_

" _Tell me, do you know what about Stardust Dragon?"_

" _It was the ace monster of the original Yusei, it was a signer dragon, and it represents hope..."_

" _You're starting to get it now aren't you?"_

" _I still don't know exactly-"_

" _Why do you think Stardust showed you that world? Where do you think those stars that are falling down came from? You just have to clear your mind as you've done_ _before. Then all shall be revealed."_

" _I..." He smiled as he finally got it._

'Yusei' looked upward as his opponent mocked him, suddenly in the sky something was falling down in the distance "Oh? Look at that. Looks like you'll be able to have one last majestic sight before you fall into despair" His opponent let out a laugh filled with confidence and victory, but suddenly 'Yusei' started to speed up. Confused she repeated "Even if you do summon Shooting Star Dragon there is no way you can win this! Simply put, I have you beat"

Stardust roared as 'Yusei' smiled, "You're right, Shooting Star can't help me win this, but that can!" Suddenly he sped up faster and faster, entering the state of Accel Synchro

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouldn't be worried, she had this right? She couldn't lose this, right?! A look of horror appeared on her face when she realized Z-One wasn't stopping. She tried and speed up but her duel runner was no match for his duel runners speed normally, let alone in accel synchro "This can't be..!" She finally realized what was about to happen yet it was no use trying to stop it. Then suddenly, Z-One disappeared.

* * *

" _ **Where am I? Is. . . Is this Accel Synchro? Yes! It is! I remember it!" From the memories of Yusei, and the first time 'Yusei' himself tapped into Accel Synchro he was in a world like this. Suddenly he was in a world that looked peaceful, calm. Animals running around, trees and rivers. Above him was Stardust roaring into the air, suddenly the meteor crashed down in front of 'Yusei' and Stardust. The smoke cleared to reveal another Accel Synchro card on a stone tablet as if it was greeting them both**_

" _ **Now, I have a duel to win." 'Yusei' walked towards the stone tablet. It suddenly glowed as Yusei touched it, and in his hands a new card formed. "With this. . . I will win!"**_

* * *

Back in 'Yusei's' world, his opponent was looking all around, this wasn't right, her master never told her this could happen! Her master didn't even know this could happen! Then a voice rang out all around her "No. . ."

"Throw away the greed and hatred, in this new shining light a kind and powerful soul will arise! ACCEL SYNCHRO!" 'Yusei' suddenly appeared at blinding speeds behind his opponent and so did Stardust, yet it looked so different, why? That was not Shooting Star Dragon "STARDUST CHRONICLE SPARK DRAGON!" Suddenly the light coming from this new Stardust evolution blinded 'Yusei's' opponent as she blocked shook her head and slowly regained some sight.

"S-so what?! You summoned a different Stardust! I'll still beat you! Tiaramisu's effect activates! Send it back into the extra deck with Pick Me Up Tiramisu!" Tiaramisu suddenly summoned a giant Tiramisu and threw it at the new Stardust, however!

"Stardust's effect activates! Once per turn I can banish one synchro monster from my graveyard and Stardust becomes unaffected by any other card effects for the rest of this turn!" 'Yusei' smiled as stardust guarded itself against the effect, making the Tiramisu reflect right onto Tiaramisu's face. The monster blinked, then glared at its duelist "Sonic Guard, a useful effect in my opinion." Smiling 'Yusei' now had an advantage in this duel! "Now it's my turn!" 'Yusei' drew his starting card and smiled, "I activate the spell card, Pot of Avarice! I shuffle five monster cards from my graveyard into my deck and then draw two!" He quickly glanced at his hande that seemed decent, but he needed to make sure he could finish this. His first target had to be Tiaramisu "Stardust, Attack Tiaramisu!" And just like that, the new stardust had managed to destroy the Tiaramisu!

Life Points:

'Yusei': 1600

?: 3100

"Arghhh, d-damn it!" It wasn't that much damage to his opponent, but he definitely had a comeback on his hands, now all he had to do was maintain it. His opponent shook off the damage however as she drew her card."I activate the speed spell stray lambs and… I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! I summon the tuner monster hyper synchron! Now, battle! Stardust destroy her dark synchro monster, then Hyper Synchron, attack her lamb token!" Two hits to her field, and now she only had the protection of one stray lamb token… This couldn't be, she was supposed to win this for her master, Z-One wasn't supposed to be this strong!

"No no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" Her breath started to get heavy as she looked at 'Yusei', "You shouldn't be this strong… You, you are not Z-One" she then clenched her fist in rage raised her. Then she raised her arm and pointed at 'Yusei' "Why?! Where did you get this power?! That card… Where?!"

"I already told you, I'm not this 'Z-One' you keep talking about. I'm different, I'm Yusei Fudo, and I'll save this world."

"I- You can't save this world! It's already too late! Time travel, you must! Otherwise-" She drew her card, and whatever hope she had was lost. She looked back at 'Yusei' and gritted her teeth. "Z-One… No, Yusei Fudo! If you truly wish to save this world you should beware of your strongest enemy yet, strong than the actual Yusei."

"And what opponent would that be?" This piqued his interest, he knew something had to be behind the Zero Reverses.

"The origin of the very first Zero Reverse in this timeline, the one who made the power of moment overflow and split the city and satellite, the Crimson Dragon!" She closed her eyes as 'Yusei's' face filled with shock

"The Crimson Dragon?! What do you mean? Isn't the Crimson Dragon supposed to be a sign of hope?!"

"Gods are a fickle thing Yusei. In many timelines, you caused the first one, but there is always an origin point. Yusei, fight! That is all I can say." And with that, his opponent placed her hand on her main deck as a slow raging flame surrounded her. Before 'Yusei' could say anything, she then vanished.

Final LP:

'Yusei': 1600

?: 0

He was in shock at what he heard and look towards Stardust. "Is that true Stardust?" He asked the Dragon and slowed down. In return Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon glowed as it lost its armor and transformed back into Stardust. With that Stardust shook its head showing that it didn't even know what was going on. "I see…" With that he could only drive on, his goal seemingly now fogged up by this new realization. What could it mean? Right now he had so many questions, and almost zero answers.

* * *

 **The masked figured approached the card on the ground and picked it up laughing "Finally! It is back in my possession! It was a bit harder than I thought it would be, however, I have the Ancient Fairy Dragon within my hands now!" Behind him, the Crimson Dragon roared and the masked figure nodded his head "Yes, apparently Ruka is back, yet I suppose we can't truly say that. It is an intruder upon our world." He readied his duel disk and then summoned all the dragons he had "We must rid this world of her and save it from its corruption!"**


End file.
